


I forgive you

by hamillover4life



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, Poor Peter Parker, Poor Tony Stark, Sad, Scared Peter, Suicide, i suck at tags sorry, the team is there for tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/pseuds/hamillover4life
Summary: “Kid...i'm so sorry.”“For what mr.stark?”“the stone demands a sacrifice,” peter was starting to get nervous,"W-why did you b-bring me here?”“He is going to kill you.” red skull spoke from behind him, peter snapped his head back,“W-what! M-mr.stark is this true?” tony couldn’t look at peter, he didn’t respond either “mr.stark?”“I'm so sorry kid.”





	I forgive you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamillover4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/gifts).



“Mr.stark where are we?” peter said climbing the mountain, 

“Don’t worry about it kid.”

“Okay sure, i trust you.” those words stuck pain in his chest, he was a horrible person

“You shouldn’t kid.” he murmured under his breath. The reached the top of the mountain, there was two long stone like towers at the top. They went into the dark gloomy sky, tony kept walking to the edge but stopped when he heard the footsteps behind him stop. “Kid?”

“Uh...what is that?” peter pointed at the black floating figure, the man lifted its hands and took down a hood. “Red skull!”

“Yes child-” he turned to tony “-you are here for the soul stone.”

“Yes.” tony spoke quietly

“And you know the payment.” tony looked at peter and the back at red skull, 

“Y-yes…”

“Then proceed.” tony sighed. 

“Come on kid.”

“Sure…” peter walked up next to tony on the cliff, “is it down there?”

“No…”

“Oh then where is it? How do we get it?”

“Kid...i'm so sorry.”

“For what mr.stark?” Mr. stark said nothing, The red skull responded for tony

“the stone demands a sacrifice,” peter was starting to get nervous, 

“W-why did you b-bring me here?” Mr.stark remained silent

“He is going to kill you.” red skull spoke from behind him, peter snapped his head back,

“W-what! M-mr.stark is this true?” tony couldn’t look at peter, he didn’t respond either “mr.stark?” Tony had tears running down his face,

“I'm so sorry peter.” tony grabbed his wrist, peter tried to pull his wrist out but couldn't. 

“W-why!” 

“a loved one for the stone.” 

“NO NO NO! Mr.stark stop this!!!” he kept pulling them it forward, “i trusted you!” mr.stark stopped, “i trusted you with my life, and this is how you use my trust?! By killing me!!!”

“Kid you don’t understand! I love you so much and i would give my life for you but it's either you or the universe, and as much as i hate to admit it…the universe comes first.” tony's suit picked up peter into the air, peter was screaming and trying to break free, 

“MR.STARK PLEASE!! DON’T DO THIS!!”

“I love you peter.” he whispers “and i'm sorry.” he let go one peter but peter didn’t fall he was sticking to tony's stuit, “pete let go.”

“No!” 

“peter let go!”

“No no please.” peter sobbed, 

“LET GO!” tony fired a repulser at peter and he let go, while he was falling he could hear peters screams, the suddenly stopped he assumes he hit the ground, tony couldn’t look down. He could not face what he did and he did not know how he will live with himself. 

 

Tony waked down the hallway into his lab, they won the war but at what cost? Peter. Everyone knew tony lost someone they just don't know who. Tony was about to drink his 5 whiskey when Friday came over the coms,

“ _ Sir is seems master Parker he a video for me to play.” _

“No.”

“ _ Master Parker made me promise to play it in the case he...died.” _

“No”

“ _ Please sir.” _

_ “ _ ...fine.” a blue hologram appeared above him, the video began it was peter in happy's car on the way to the airport, 

“ \- t's a rough borough, but, hey, it's home.” happy walked in

“Who you talking to?”   
  


“No one. Just making a little video of the trip.” happy rolled his eyes,

“You know you can't show it to anyone.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Then why are you narrating in that voice?”

“Because it's fun.” tony chuckled “So why do they call you Happy?”

“Come on. I'm not carrying your bags. Let's go.”

“Hey, should I go to the bathroom before?”

“There's a bathroom on it.”

“No pilot? That's awesome.” peter was san girling over everything 

“Is that where you're gonna sit?”

“Yeah.”

“This is your first time on a private plane?”

“My first time on any plane.”

“Should it-- ? Should it be-- ?”

“Should it be making that noise?” tony didn’t know that now he felt guilty for leaving him alone with a cranky happy, but that is the least of the things he should feel guilty about, the next clip was of peter putting the video camera really close to happy's face tony's could not stifle the laugh,

“No one has actually told me why I'm in Berlin or what I'm doing. Something about Captain America going crazy.”

“This is you.”

“Oh, we're neighbors?”

“We're not roommates. Suit up.” 

 

The clip changed to peter in his homemade suite, 

“Okay, Peter, you got this.”

“What the hell are you wearing?”

“It's my suit.”

“Where's the case?”

“What case?”

“What? I thought that was a closet. This is still my room?”

“Go.”

"My room is way bigger than--”

“There.”

“I found the case. I found the case. A minor upgrade"?

“Oh, my God.” peter started freaking out in excitement 

“Put it on.”

“What the-- ?”

“This is the coolest thing”

“I've ever seen--”

“Let's go.”

“But, yeah. Well, I don't understand. Is it for me? Happy. Happy, wait. This is insane. Insane. Look at this thing. Look. Look at the eyes. This is the greatest day of my life!!!!” 

“Let's go.”   
  


The next video is of the airport him hiding behind a bunch of boxes 

“Okay, there's Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow. Who's that new guy?”

“Underoos!” he heard him self yell

“Oh, that's me. I gotta go. I gotta go.” he pulled the mask over his face peter launched in the air and grabbed captain america's shield, he landed on a van and looked up,

“Hey, everyone.”

 

Peter was back behind the boxes talking to the camera,   
“The craziest thing just happened. I just had a fight with Captain America. I stole his shield. I threw it at him--What the hell? He's big now. I gotta go. Hang on.”

 

Now he was back in his room, his hair was washed and he was still bouncing in joy, 

“It was the most amazing thing! Mr. Stark was like, "Hey, Underoos!"   
I flipped in and stole Cap's shield.I was like, "What's up, everybody?"   
And then--” there was a knock on the door, “Hey, just a second!   
Coming!” peter opened the door and happy walked in, 

“L- ley-"

“We have thin walls here.

 

The next clip was of them in the car with tony stark,

“What are you doing, a little video diary?”

“Yeah.”

“It's all right” happy entire 

“I'd do the same thing.”

“I told him not to.”

“He was filming. I'm gonna wipe the chip.”

“Okay.”

“Hey. You know what? We should make an alibi video for your aunt anyway. You ready?

“An alibi? Sure. Okay.”

“We rolling? Get in the frame. Hey, May. How you doing? What are   
you wearing? Something skimpy, I hope.” tony laughed and peter looked at him confused, “Peter, that's inappropriate. Let's start over. You can edit it.   
Three, two, one. Hey, May. My gosh, I wanted to tell you what an incredible job your nephew did...this weekend at the Stark internship retreat.Everyone was impressed.” tony was cut off by happy's yelling 

“Come on! It's a freaking merge. I'm sorry.”

“This is because you're not on Queens Boulevard.” tony explained, “See, Happy is hoping to get bumped up to asset management. He was forehead of security, before that he was a driver.” happy turned around to them

“That was a private conversation. I don't like joking about this. It was hard to talk about that.”

“No, seriously, was he snoring a bunch?” happy slammed on the breaks 

“Here we are. End of the line. Can you give us a moment?”

“Want me to leave?”

“Grab Peter's case out of the trunk.”

 

“Hey! It's peter here or as you know it spider-man!” peter raised his voice and his past self stirred, peter quieted down in fear of waking past tony up. “Sorry, so its me as i said peter Parker i am 15 and i am spider-man. Right now i am in tony stark's freaking lab  how cool is that!” peter had pure excitement in his eyes, “well mr.stark and i have been working for about 2 hours and he is already passed out. Well so far my life is great, vulture is gone, mr.stark still doesn’t know about the building and life is good.”

 

“Peter i swear to god get that thing out of my face!” tony yelled from the kitchen, tony was cooking peter food for his birthday 

“By why you look great!”

“I am covered in flower”

“It's a good color on you.” stark growled, “awww come one you know you love me.” starks smirked and threw flour at the camera, 

 

 

“Kid um how about we don’t hold onto a a web 10,000 feet in the air with one hand please.” peter was hanging hang from a web with tony flew next to him, 

“Nope i want to film this!”

“Peter please-” peter pretended to let go but shot another web to the wall of the building, 

“God kid you are going to kill me one day,” peter couldn’t stop laughing, 

 

Tony more videos like this played for who knows how long, until the last one it was peter sitting in his bedroom along. It was recent cause of the hair cut and cleary his age,

“This video is not a fun one of one for joking around or anything, its a just in case. The other videos are for your birthday, but if you seeing these and along with this i am well...dead.” peter took a long breath, “i know you will blame yourself for everything mr.stark, but please don't. Even if it was by your hand i died-” which it was he thought, “-i forgive you cause i know you and i know it was the right thing to do. I need to thank you for everything you have done for me and those videos were a reminder. You weren't just like a father to me you were my father and i love you for it. And now that i am dead i need you to let others help you, cause i am not there with my puppy dog eyes to help you. Please move on and live you life. Please for me, thank you for everything, goodbye and i love you...dad” the video but off and tony was meant with silence again. Tony eventually made his way up stairs to where the team was sitting they were all very surprised to see tony out of the lab. They knew he lost someone close to him but they didn’t know who. 

“Tony?” Steve asked, and that all it too for him to break into tears, steve ran forward and took him to the couch,

“I-i can’t go one w-with out him.”

“Who tony?”

“P-peter.”

“Who is peter?” tony kept sobbing, 

“M-m-my kid.”

“You kid?” the TV lit up with all the videos that peter made, by the end of them they could all see tony really loved him. 

“Tony we are so sorry.” Natasha said, 

“I killed him.” 

“Stark i'm sure you did-”

“I threw him off a cliff.” there was silence,

“Why?” Sam asked, 

“I had to-to...for the soul s-stone.” 

“I'm sure he understands” Wanda began 

“Friday show them the footage.” again the TV was on and there was tony and peter walking up the mountain. Tony kept his hands over his ears to block out the screams and begs that will haunt him in his nightmares for the rest of of his worthless life. The video was over and no one said a word. 

“He would have understood.”

“No… he wouldn’t have, you saw what he was like he was just a kid!”

“Tony you also saw the other video where he said that he could die by your hand and he would forgive you.” Steve spoke, tony just sobbed harder Steve enveloped him in a hug, they all sat there for hours in silence. 

 

 

It's been over a year and tony never got over it, they team were eating dinner when 

“Tony how are you?”

“Ah...it's um...peters..ah..birthday.” everyone was silent,

“Tony i am so sorry…”

“Its fin Wanda, he would have been 17 today.” they ate the rest of the meal in silence. After everyone was asleep,tony gone in his suite and flew he didn’t know where he was going up he ended up at a cliff, the cliff he threw peter off of. He looked over the edge to see how far it was down but it was a mistake. He didn’t think peter skeleton would still be there. And it was. It still had the stark suit on but it was all torn up and rusted. Huh, he didn’t know it could rust.  _ How could i do this, he was a kid my kid and now he is dead at the bottom of a cliff cause of me.  _ Tony stepped out of his suit, 

“Friday send the suit back to earth and tell them to come back this planet.”

“Will do boss.” the suit flew off leaving tony alone. 

“I'm so sorry kid.” he stepped off the cliff and started to fall, it felt good he was finally going to die it will all be over. He didn’t feel himself him the ground, all the sudden he was laying on the ground. It was warm where he was, he wanted to sleep forever till he heard,

“Dad?”

and his eyes shot open.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Forgive the Finale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170218) by [sprayedwithcrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprayedwithcrab/pseuds/sprayedwithcrab)




End file.
